The newest member
by SkullKid001
Summary: Marline Marvis had been with the creepypastas scince she was 7. She had always been friends with them, and she was only there because her mom had abandoned her in the woods. She had walked until she had found the mansion, and now she has become a proxy. But, when she get's older and stops aging, like the rest of them, feelings might develop. [You get to chose who she's paired with]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_The small girl trudged through the dark forest. Her arms and legs were turning blue, and the only muscles she could move were the ones in her legs, as she was so used to moving them now. Her cold arms hung limply down by her sides, and could definately not be moved. She just kept on walking, her skin very pale, and her small scarf and welly boots not enough to even give her the tinyist bit of warmth. She was sure that of she would step much further she would surely just stop working, or just go on walking forever. And ever. And ever. _

_She was slowing down slightly now, with every single step she took. Then, she stopped all together. But not because of her muscles freezing up, because of surprise. She had come to a giant clearing, with a huge mansion in the middle of it. The muscles on her face hed frozen up, so no look of surprise could cross her face , or her icy blue eyes._

_It took a while for her to un-freeze her leg muscles and start walking again, but she managed it. She walked towards the door and stood infront of it. Some of the lights in the house were on, and the heat hidden behind the glass could almost be FELT by her. She almost drooled at the thought of heat now. Iy was like a distant memory. Her head was starting to go numb now, and her bision was starting to swirl. _

_She took one step towards the house, and lifted up a blue and stiff hand to ring the doorbell. _

_'Ding dong' _

_Rang out the deep, rumbling dootbell. Footsteps and a "whooizit?" Was heard vaugley buy her ears, and then a gasp, but het eyes had drifted slowly shut, and she fell forward, straight into the blurry figure that had answered the door._

**_0o0o0o0_**

**_So? What do you guys think? This story is kind of a test story because I have a BIG story planned! Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes because I was writing this on my phone! Anyways, this is a pilot chapter and I want to haveat least 5 reviews before I go to the next chapter! But I will probably put it on before.. lol. Anyways, please tell me if you like it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes/dudetts! Thanks for liking this story, or reviewing! Shout-out to ! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you~! Yay you! Ok, so I planned on putting this up erlier but it took FOREEEVVVEEEERRR to find time for it, but here you go! Thanks for being awesome all you guys, and ! I'm call you SR.D, okay, because your name is so long... Lol! Xp

Enjoy!

BENny's gunna do the disclaimer! (Becuase I realized I forgot it last time)

Me: Oh BENNY-POO!

BEN: What the fuck? And seriously, don't call me that, I WILL burn you.

Me: calm your ass down BEN. God. I was JOKING.

BEN: What do you want, anyways?

Me: could you please do the honours of the diclaimer?

BEN: No! You do it!

Me: I WANT YOU TO DO IT!

BEN: NO! YOU FUCKIN' DO IT!

Me: Fine. But I'll make you all soft! And, I won't let you burn anyone/anything, and I won't let you drive anyone insane.

BEN: AW COME ON! GUYS! SHE'S BEING MEAN!

Me: Just do the disclaimer and you'll avoid all of this.

BEN: My god, FINE. SkullKid001 does not own me, or any of the other CreepyPastas. Why would you guys think that, anyway? Thats stupid. You guys are stupid.

Me: What? Stop insulting them! You'll make me get loads less views!

BEN: loosers! Idiots!

Me:BEN! J-just you guys review and stuff, and enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Marline shot up in bed, panting and gasping. She wiped her forhead with the back of her hand and looked at all the sweat smothered all over it. She sighed. Another bad dream again. But she still couldn't remember it! That just fustrated her. The last thing she could remember was her waking up in that bed 11 years ago, nothing from before. That was just confusing and fustrating for her. She pulled the covers off of her sweaty body, actually having to peel them off. She stepped out of bed, and slipped on her fuzzy pink bunny slippers. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, blurry and bleary from her sleep. Then she bent down towards her night stand, looking at her alarm-clock.

3:00.

Wow. It was WAY too early. She sighed. She would have to shower anyway. It would, at least, be better than having to wait outside the door for ages to go in. Being with the CreepyPastas had it's ups and downs. Waiting for the shower? Definately A down. Getting to kill people and mooch things off of each other sometimes? THATS what she called an up.

She shuffled to the door and stretched, yawning again. She grabbed her towel from her radiator, pressing the fuzzy and warm peice of cloth up to her face. She hummed as she opened the door, liking the warmth from the towel. She had always hated the cold, she didn't know why, and right now the heating wasn't working. It wasn't even close, but BEN had promised to fix it today, that annoying-ass forgetful prick. But BEN had his moments. Marline smiled when she remembered a time she had had with BEN.

-Flashback-

"Happy birthday Marline!" Everyone had yelled as Marline tiptoed down the stairs. She screamed.

"OMMIGOSH YOU GUYS! THANKS SOOO MUCH!" She jumped up and down and rushed down the rest of the stairs. It was December 2nd, but of course that wasn't her real birthday, no one knew that. It was her '9th birthday' that day and Masky had baked a cake specially for her.

"Happy birthday, lil' squirt." BEN had laughed as he crouched down and ruffled her hair. Everyone around her was eighteen, but she had never seen them celebrate their birthdays.

"I'm not a squirt! I'm a LADY!" Marline had snapped. BEN laughed again and straightened up, picking something up from the table that everyone was crowding around. She couldn't see what was above it, because she was so short, very short for her age. BEN crouched down again, this time a present in hand.

"Oh! Oh! What is it!?" She grabbed at his hands.

"Here, open it." He smiled. She grinned and snatched the present, ripping the paper with fire patterns on it off the small item. She gasped and held up the slim box that had been in the wrapping paper.

"I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!" She squealed, bouncing around his legs. He had given her the game 'Assasin's creed'. She LOVED video games, but she also loved watching people play them.

"Thanks so much BEN! Can you play it with me?!" She pulled at his trousers.

"Sure, M'LADY." He empisised the word.

"Hey!" She had scowled playfully.

"Well c'mon, open the rest of you presents." He had lead her closer to the table, and everyone else had crowded around her.

-End of flashback-

Marline reached for the knob to turn on the shower. She needed to wait for the hot water to run until she could take a shower. She shut the door and locked it, then put her towel on the hook at the back of the door. She sighed, and tied her hair up in a very messy bun. She grinned as she saw her favorite shirt, given to her by Jeff her last birthday, in the bathroom mirror. It was a black T-shirt that said; 'Trouble Maker' in blood-splattered-like font, with an arrow pointing upwards. She turned around and reached a hand into the water. It was hot. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

-10 mins later-

She reached a hand out of the shower and took her towel off the hook. She wrapped herself in it and stepped out. The mirror was all foggy, and the steam was oozing itself out of the cracks in the door. She reached for the doorknob after picking up her clothes and drying herself off, and opened the door. She found the corridoor empty, just like she had left it. She smiled and walked back to her room, to find some new clothes. She picked out another one of her favorite tops, a green one this time that said 'Girl Gamer' given to her by BEN, and a dark blue hoodie with black patterns on it, given by Eyeless Jack. She basically had no sense of style, so Jane had given her a ton of her old clothes, and also taken her shopping, under Slendy's orders. She chose a pair of black jeans aswell. She sighed. But at least her outfit was a warm one. She un-did her hair and went downstairs, to play video games and probably eat some ceareal or something. She reached for her game controller and flopped on the couch, turning on the wii. They had so many game consoles.

0o0o0o0

So waht do you think? Sorry it's so boring. It's probably REALLY boring, but I guess you learned something about her... I dunno. I'm just really tired and I got kinda bored writing this chapter. But the next one'll be WAY more interesting and (hopefully) funny! I swear! Please don't stop reading this!

BEN: you better not... or I'll corrupt your computer...

See? Enough proof to say you shouldn't stop.

~Review~ And BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hey all you guys! Yeah, I'm really sorry about the fact that the last chapter wasn't very interesting... But at least I actually published one! XD well... anyway, thanks to all the people who are favoriting mah story! I luv ya'll! And Soul, thanks for reviewing and such, you are awesome!

Ninjacacti: Lol! Ipod's are sooo over-rated. But I write this on mah phone so I can't really say much... Pshhhh... X3 Yeah, thanks for being the first to follow/favorite mah story!

Discalimer~:

Me: Ok, so I don't own any of the CreepyPastas, only mah O.C. Marline! (And Clockwork and Ticci-Toby belong to their respective owners)

BEN: Dude you're so lame.

Me: BEN! You're so mean!

Jeff: Mean, yeah, but right!

Me: You guys are just... Well, while I deal with these two you guys read the story!

Enjoy and review~

0o0o0o

Chapter 3:

Marline's POV

The crash resounded through the house, and I bet you could've heard it through the woods a mile away. Then a:

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID FUCKIN' CLOCK! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Could also be heard. I sighed and stood up, pausing my game. I walked up the stairs and up to Jeff's room, then knocked on his door.

"Oi Jeff! Is everything all right in there? You probably woke up the whole house!"

No reply.

I started to get worried, so I opened the door.

And there was the scene.

Jeff was being strangled by BEN, who was still only in his boxers, and Jeff was only in his black shirt and trousers. The window was smashed wide open, and little peices of glass were scattered around the room. Jeff's hoddie was left in a heap on the floor, as well as some books, scrunched up peices of paper and, sadly, some very crusty underwear. I shuddered.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE BEN?!" I screamed, racing over to him and making him drop Jeff.

"That son of a bitch woke me up!" He yelled back at me, pointing to the tangled mess of Jeff that lay on the floor, gasping for air and flapping like a fish.

"YOU STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE STRANGLED HIM!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him aswell. Desperation was filling my voice. I just couldn't get why BEN almost strangled the fuck outta Jeff.

And then I remembered.

BEN was the WORST morning person you could EVER hope to meet. He was hopeless at liking mornings. H. O. P. E. L. E. S. S. But, at least no one woke him up before 12:00. Apart from today.

"Look BEN, you don't need to get that mad at him waking you up. You just need some coffee and maybe calm down at bit." I told him, laying a hand on his shoulder. The I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, or pants. A blush flooded my face and I gingerly reached my hand away.

"Hmm? Whats wro- AHH!" BEN screamed, realizing too that he was only in his boxers, and ran out of the room. I giggled and crouched down next to Jeff.

"You ok?" I asked, lifting up one of the strands of hair in his face up.

"Never... Wake up... BEN... again... EVER." He whispered, his raspy voice sounding like it was scratching his throat. It probably was. I laughed at him and then reached out my hand.

"C'mon, lazy butt. Get up and lets go get some breakfast or something."

He took my hand and I pulled him up, standing up too.

"Breakfast sounds nice..." He mumbled, as he reached for his hoodie and put it on.

"Oh man, dude your hoodie STINKS!"

I pinched my nose and backed away.

"So does the rest of your room!"

He lifted up a peice of his hoodie and tried to smell it.

"I don't smell a thing." He mumbled, pulling the hoodie off.

"Well that's Cuz' you don't have a NOSE."

I stated, pointing at his face. He smirked.

"One of the JOYS of being me."

"Yeah, but you do stink. When was the last time you took a shower?"

"Um.. I can't remember... about a month ago maybe..?"

"Wait. WHAT?!"

"Well, yeah, but I can't really take showers unless I want the water to get in my eyes."

"Yeah, but it's still gross as fuck man."

"I guess... Maybe I'll take a shower later."

"Yes, that is a very good idea. And wash your hoodie."

"Sure."

This was our convosation as we made our way to the now bustling kitchen.

It was full of all the CreepyPastas, Masky (the one cooking, Hoodie (the one helping), BEN (now fully dressed in his favorite clothes waiting at the table for food), Eyeless Jack (eating some raw meat ((probably the human guts that we store in the fridge for him)), Ticci-Toby (Also waiting, talking to BEN), Clockwork (Talking to Ticci and BEN) and Jane, trying to ignore us all and playing with her hair.

I laughed and ran over with Jeff, taking a seat at the ridiculously long table. The sounds in the room were so loud, the cooking amd grease noises, the smell of all the foods and the chatter. But we were all very used to it.

"So you need to kill Skullkid by-"

"Hey guys! Wassup, Ticci, Clockwork?"

I interupted BEN.

"Hey Marlie!" Clockwork greeted.

Ticci lifted a hand up in greeting.

I smiled and nodded at him.

"Breakfast! Yelled Masky, Hoddie following him, them both carrying heavy-looking plates. BEN rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, practically DROOLING at the sound of food.

"Whats for eats?" he asked, grinning as the plates were set down infront of us.

"Yes! *sniff sniff* Eggs, *sniff* Beans.. *sniff SNIIIFFFF* AND BACON! YES!"

BEN dug straight in, mumbling something like a 'Thank You Masky' in between greasy gulps. I started to eat, slightly disgusted, but used to it. Jand grimaced and narrowed her eyes in disgust, at the food, and at BEN.

"Horrible pig..." She mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I frowned slightly.

"U-u-uh ummm... Miss. Jane? Is there something wrong with your food?" Masky, innocent as ever, stuttered looking up from eating, his mask slanted slightly so that his mouth was showing.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm on a DIET. I can't believe that you guys can actually EAT this horrible, greasy fat-filled... things you call food..." Her face twisted in disgust, and she pushed the plate away from her, and left. My god, I really hated that bitch. I sighed, put off my food by her horrible display. Maskt was almost CRYING, but Hoodie was conforting him. Eyeless Jack was the first to break the uncomfortable scilence.

"What a BITCH." He spat, and crossed his arms.

"Dude! I was about to say that!" I laughed, and I was pretty sure he was grinning. I held out my fist for a fist bumb, and he met it. "Whooshh..." we mumbled as we pulled our hands back, twiddiling our fingers. Then we burst out laughing.

0o0o0o

Yeah no, sorry it wasn't the best ending, and not the longest chapter in the world, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I was more interesting then the last one!

Review~

BEN: You better review.

Jeff: Yeah! Or we'll rip your guts out and feed em' to Eyeless Jack! Heh heh!

Me: *ahem..* those guys are kinda coo-coo... and they won't really.

...I hope...

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya guys! I am SOOO sorry for not updating! Ahhhh! I just compleatly forgot about this, don't ask, and then when I remembered it I had an absolute CRAP-LOAD of homework, not to mention wroters block. Uuuuggghhh.

Yeah well school sucks and then I can't write til really late, so that sucks. Usually it takes ages to write a chapter, and then I'm really tired when I do write them, so they're not my best. But I'll try to do them as well as I can! Ok! And also, now I'm learning Guitar, and I have to practice a lot! It really sucks, but I guess you guys will have to get used to it. And know I can't update very often. Sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to Ninjacacti and ! And I don't care if you can only do 1 chapter dedicate! They're both awesome! Oh yeah, and CapturedNeko22! She's awesome! Read her story 'Dangerous love' cuz' it is also awesome! Yay!

Disclaimer:

Me: Yeah, nope. Only Marline is mine so go die in a hole.

BEN: But I thought insulting them meant less veiws!

Me: shut up BEN. You go die in a lake.

BEN: why I outta! *too colourful mumbles for me to write*

Me: Tut, Tut BEN. You can't insult me. If you do, things in the story will NOT go your way.

BEN: STFU. Seriously.

Me: Lol! Anyway, get on with the story already! Read and ~Review~

Chapter 4:

"Oi! Marline! Pass!"

BEN yelled, waving his hands in the air. I looked around me, trying to see if anyone was free. I spotted Masky in the corner, and without thinking twice, I passed to him. He jut about caught the ball and I think I heard BEN groan.

"Oh come ON!"

He yelled, flinging his arms in the air. I sighed too, just GREAT. Jeff smirked and ran over to Masky, snatching the ball from him and dribbiling it to the basketball hoop. He got the ball in and I sighed again.

"See? Why did you even PUT Masky on our team? He's just dead weight!"

BEN yelled. I walked over to him, and punched him in the gut.

"Oof!" He groaned, and doubled over. I chuckled a little at that. I walked over to Masky, and placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt his tensing muscles shaking.

"C'mon Masky you're not use-"

I was cut off, by the ball hitting the back of my head. HARD.

"Ow!" I hissed, whipping my head around so fast my hair hit me in the face. BEN and Jeff were both looking at me really sheepishly, as I grinned manicly, slowly walking over to them.

"Eh heh heh heheeeeee..."

I tittered, standing in front if them.

"Not which on of you FUCKERS threw that ball at me?" I asked in a shrill voice, saying- no, growling 'Fuckers' with menace in my voice.

Jeff slowly lifted a shaky finger and pointed at BEN. BEN whipped his head around at him, his hat almost hitting my face.

"WHAT?! YOU THREW THAT FUCKING BALL!" He yelled, getting right up in Jeff's face. Jeff looked at me for a split second, then back at BEN.

"No! YOU were the one who threw that ball! YOU were the one who was angry at her for putting Masky on your team and punching you in the gut!"

Jeff yelled. I couldn't actually decide who I thought did it the most. I mean, Jeff was right, BEN had a perfectly good reason to throw a ball at me, but Jeff being the messy little fucker who liked to fuck with people, he could have done it too. I realized I was glaring at them, and tried to soften my face a little bit.

"Well then!"

I siad, my voice still a little shrill with a menacing tone to it. BEN and Jeff shrunk back as I took a step closer to them.

"If one of you guys don't own up soon, I'll have to take something you love away. From BOTH of you."

I grinned at them, then walked off, into the kitchen. I picked out a cup from the cuboard and and poured some water into it, then sat down in a chair, and started to sip at it, thankful for the beautiful, clear water that flooded my very dry throat. I heard the game start back up, Eyeless Jack now the team leader. I sighed and held the cold glass up to my cheek, cooling it down. I took another sip and put it down on the table, to get a snack from the cuboards. I opened the first one, and sighed.

I WAS SO FUCKING SHORT!

I grumbled and went to get a stool. Wow. I put it under the cuboard, and stood on it, I was still TOO SHORT. I went and got a few Encyclopidias (curse mah spelling) and plonked them on it, then stood on all of those, and looked at all the snacks and junk food that was in that wonderful treat cuboard.I was so occupied in trying to reach a packet of cookies, while NOT falling off the tiny space that I was standing on my tip-toes on, that I didn't notice everyone come back in, more significantly, they were all panting pretty hard.

"Wow! You're THAT short?"

I heard Jeff's voice behind me.

I tried to trun around and glare at him.

Horrible idea.

I overbalanced and fell backwards off the stool, managing to pull out the cookies, but crashing towards the ground, my arms flailing around.

"Whoa!" I yelped, and I braced myself as best as I could for the heavy impact I knew that was coming and...

*Flump*

The sound of me falling into someone reached my ears. I also heard ghe sound of the cookies I had pulled out of the cuboard fell onto the floor and scattered around. The thing I had fallen into was soft, and as I slowly opened my eyes that were shut tight, and saw darkness. I knew that my face was pressed into something, somekind of material, but I couldn't see what or who it was.

"Whoa, that was close."

0o0o0o0o

DUN DUN DUUUNN! Oh no! Marline almost broke her neck, but someone caught her! Who was it? Hm? Hm? Well, if you guys don't review, PM or tell me (how are going to tell me? I don't know.) who you want her to end up with, the person that caught her, then I'll chose! Hahahahaha! Uhh... no. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating you guys! Eh, Well, soul, I really am! Well, thats the end! Review~

BEN: Oh come on, a cliffhanger? Thats just not right. Not right at all.

Me: How is it not right BEN?

BEN: It just isn't.

Me: weirdo.

BEN: Loser.

Me: Ass crack face.

BEN: Lil' slutty whore!

Me: I'm sorry, what?! That mean, BEN! *starts crying*

BEN: oh, great. Look, I'm sorry. I guess I can't really control my mouth sometimes.

Me: yeah... *hic* Sorry... *sniffle*

WELL YOU GUYS BETTA REVIEW ANYWAYS, AND ALL OF THAT WAS TOTALLY FUCKING RANDOM! BYEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Herrow you guyzes! You know that one reviewer that I call soul? Yeah, well it's weird because his name doesn't show up, weirdly. Strange. :/

Anyway,

Ninjacacti: yeah, the cabinet is tall. But she is pretty small. So there. :D Also, CLIFFHANGERS MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol don't kill meh. :3

So anyway, Capturednecko22, YOU ARE AWESOMEZEZ! Plus, you're the only one who said who you wanted it to be!

(EDIT: No, actually someone called 'Foxglove' said JeffXOC, but I feel like doing the one of Capturednecko22 sorry, man. Plus, if you flame you WILL be used and fed to EJ. :) )

So it shall be your person! Who was... *drumroll* YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN YOU READ THE STORY! MUHAHAHAHAHAAA! Lol no.

But, this chapter is dedicated to Capturednecko22. Because she's awesome, and her advice for the romance (don't ask, you'll find out why I needed help when you find out who it is, I'm not stupid) with him was greatly awesome! Also, read mah other story, and the first few reviewers on that get to be in it as proxys or whatever! Rush to it peeps! But, one slot is taken, because Necko is going to be in it! Wells, ON WITH THE STORY YOU WERE WAITING SO PAITIENTLY FOR!

And review~

0o0o0o

"Whoa, that was close."

His voice rung through her ears, sounding a little different to her now, sounding more... Sexy? What? She had never felt that way about ANY of the CreepyPastas. NONE.

Wait, what way? She didn't even know what she was talking about!

While she was having this argument with herself, the person who had caught her had long scince let go of her, but she was still clingig to him like he was special, or something. Her eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Whoa, she's clinging to ya like a python."

Jeff snickered.

"Yeah."

BEN agreed.

He poked her in the head.

"Hey, you can let go of me now..."

He said, laughing a bit.

"Oh! Sure... Um, sorry!"

She snapped out of it, and let go of him, sheepishly brushing the dust of her shorts.

"No problem."

He said.

"Hey, thanks for saving me... I could have DIED."

Now that was pretty drastic, but it was true.

"Yeah, no problem, again. I don't think you would have died. And also, it would really suck if you did."

He nodded, and she could tell he was smiling behind his mask.

(A/N: Lol! You guys are probs all like, WHAT?! HE HAS A MASK? keep reading, hush my children)

Jeff plonked a hand down on his shoulder.

"Well come on! Lets get back to the game!"

He said, and BEN and everyone else nodded.

"Nah, I guess I'll stay with Marline and... Y'know, tidy up..."

He pointed at the mess of cookies on the floor, and Marline nodded. Jeff shrugged and walked off with the rest of them.

0o0o0o

"Hey, thanks for saving me, EJ."

Marline grinned at him, biting one of the cookies that hadn't fallen on the floor. Eyeless Jack nodded.

"It's no problem. I mean, thats what friends are for, right?"

He asked, lifting a hand up to illustrate his speech.

Weirdly, that tugged at something in both of them. Just a sharp little pull, but not enough to go 'ow' or wince.

Marline nodded quietly, and put the cookie in her mouth, chewing and then swallowing it. EJ's attention from fiddiling with his shirt was pulled away, and he became transfixed with her lips. It was weird, what he was feeling. He couldn't quite explain it, or make out the feeling but it was kind of warm and fuzzy.

"Oi, dude, is there something on my face?"

Marline asked, mid-chew. Eyeless shook his head, blushed and looked away. Of course she didn't see the blush, but she did see him look away.

She reached out a hand and placed it on EJ's shoulder.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

She asked, blinking at him.

He shook his head again and waved her off.

She shrugged.

"Ok, if you're sure man."

She went back to eating her cookies.

A few minutes later, the rest of them came in, sweating and panting.

"OI! YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE HAVING COOKIES!"

BEN yelled, running over and shoving a handfull into his mouth.

"Oh, dude that is not pleasant."

Jeff said, as BEN grabbed the plate and walked into the living room, over to the couch, sat on it and turned on the TV.

"Hey, you guys, isn't it movie night tonight?"

Marline asked, looking at the calender. Yup, today was friday. And every Friday was movie night.

BEN looked up from shoving cookies in his face and nodded, after thinking a bit.

"Yeah! Today's movie night!"

Jeff grinned and got some microwave popcorn out of the cuboard. Marline huffed when she saw how easily he reached up and took it out. He just smirked at her.

"Asshole."

She muttered under her breath.

Thankfully he didn't hear her.

She and Eyeless Jack went to get blankets, scince it was cold. (BEN still hadn't fixed the heating, even though he said he would)

"Y'know, Jeff's such an ass sometimes."

Marline told Eyeless, as he reached for a blanket at the top shelf of the wardrobe.

"Well, I guess you can't blame him, he can be nice. ...Sometimes."

He told her. She nodded.

"I know, I know. But like, why does he have to be so mean? He has been nice to me, don't get me wrong, I know he's not all stupid, cruel and sadistic, but he can really be mean sometimes. Y'know, like when he picks on Hoddie."

Marline took one of the blankets and held it in her arms as Eyeless reached for another one.

"Well, I guess it's just the way he is, y'know?"

Jack shrugged and held the other blanket.

"This should be enough."

He told her, she nodded, and they walked back downstairs to the living room.

0o0o0o

Well. Thats that. Sorry it's not the longest of chapters, or the most exciting, but at least it's ok. I just wanted to show a slight hint of the build up and stuff. Yup. And Capturednecko, I AM SOOO GOING TO USE YOUR IDEAS. THANKS SO MUCH! And don't forget to check out mah oyher story! And also review~!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! Well, yeah. Soul, you're right. I really am sorry though. :( By hey! At least I actually updated, y'know? Yeah well thats it. :D so yeah; CONTINUE ON! And Review~

(Really short authors note right there)

0o0o0o

Marline cuddled up close to Eyeless Jack, and watched the movie. This one was actually pretty scary. But she knew that if any of the others found out that she was scared thet would laugh their heads of and pin her to it for ages.

She jerked a little and shivered, as the film showed a jump-scare, and she was sure that Eyeless Jack, as he was pressed up so close to her for warmth, felt her.

But he said nothing, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking at all, because of the mask.

BEN was being a jerk and an annoying little fucker, as he was commenting on all the cheesiness and stupid affects and, 'Oh ho, thats SOOO not scary' and you could barely heard any of the creepy music, or "scary" sound affects.

But this actually comforted Marline a little, even though it annoyed everyone else.

-Eyeless Jack's POV-

'Oh god oh god oh god! She's so close to me!' I thought, as Marline snuggled up into the crook of my neck. I blushed furiously, and if I hadn't been wearing my mask, I'm SURE everyone would be laughing their asses off right now.

Marline jerked a little bit, then shivered. Her shivers vibrated through my body, and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

What was WRONG with me? I have known this girl scince she had been five, and she is now somewhat appealing to me?! Even... Sexy?

Oh, creepypasta.

What is going ON with me?! This is terrible! I-I I'm developing FEELINGS for a girl I've know most of her life!

I was having an internal battle with myself, and I was so glad I had a mask.

The movie ended.

BEN laughed and yelled.

"FAGGOTS!"

Oh god, that idiot. Y'know BEN's really annoying sometimes. I sighed, and marline looked up at me. I tried to fake a yawn, and I'm guessing she bought it.

"You tired?"

She asked, blinking at me.

"Uh... Yeah..."

I answered. Maybe I would be able to get out of this hell-hole and get to bed early. I mean, tomorrow's a special day, right?

"Ok."

She smiled at me, then turned towards everyone else.

"You guys! We'e gunna go up to bed, ok?!"

She yelled, just as BEN was putting in another 'stupidly cheesy' movie, as he called it. They all turned to look at them, and BEN snickered at her.

She got out of the blanket and off the couch, walked over to him and slapped him upside the face.

"Not like that, you little Fucker."

She said and wlaked back over to me.

"C'mon lets go EJ."

She said, and I smirked and followed.

"Bye suckers."

I said, mostly towards Jeff and the others, not BEN.

0o0o0o

Marline's POV

Oh creepypasta, its kinda scary in here...

I looked around my room.

It was very dark in here... Was it ALWAYS this dark? The answer was yes, but it never really bothered me...

I sighed. God, I can't sleep like this.

I slowly got out of bed and stepped onto the floor. The floor was cold, and thickly carpeted.

Seriously, Creepypastas SHOULDN'T. GET. SCARED. What is WRONG with me? Seriously! Ugh!

I walked slowly over to the door.

I knew if I went to anyone to kinda sneak into their bed with them or something, that they would make fun of me and laugh.

I'm not so sure about EJ though... Yeah, I'll maybe go ask him...

I sneaked outside and shut my door quietly.

As I passed by all the rooms, with decorated doors and name plaques, I heard vairous noises.

Like from BEN's room; The sound of bleeps and video game music. Of course, he was OBVIOUSLY playing video games.

And Jeff's room, just loud snoring.

I fanally came to EJ's room, and heard faint music. I smiled. He liked to listen to music before he slept. He could maybe be writing in his journal. I mean, Slendy made us all write journals, but only some of us actually wrote in them sometimes. Like I did, but not that much, and EJ, Masky and Hoddie. The others I'm not so sure.

But scince Jeff had Schitzophrenia (is that how you spell it? X3) his journal entries tend to vary and stuff, it's kinda stange, bur everyone respects his privacy, and do not read it.

I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Bwa? Oh.. Come on in...'

I smiled softly and opened the door.

And there sat EJ, his mask off and on the table. I blushed, I don't know why, and he smirked.

"What's wrong, Mar-Mar?"

He asked, his voice slightly bleary and drowsy-sounding. I didn't like that nickname that much, but when he said it i didn't really mind.

"U-uhmmm... Well EJ, Um... I uh..."

I stuttered, not being able to spit it out. I came in and closed the door, leaning against it.

"WellI'mkindaliketoscaredtosleepbymyself!" I mumbled, really really fast.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, managinf not to smear the black ooze from his eyes.

"Please speak slowly..."

He nodded at me, and I sighed, and took a deep-ish breath.

"Ok, so y'know that movie we watched?"

-nods from eyeless-

"Well, I'm kinda too sacred from it to kinda like um... Well like... Sleepbymyself!"

I mumbled really fast again, but this time he got it. He chuckled and sat up properly.

"Well, if you're really that scared, then c'mon, you can sleep here."

EJ said, patting the spot next to him.

"Thanks thanks thanks!"

I squealed, rushing over.

He turned off the music and lay down, as I got in.

0o0o0o

Normal POV

About half an hour later, Marline and EJ were still awake.

Each thought each other were asleep.

Eyeless turned over and hugged Marline, who blushed, but pretened to still be asleep. He kissed the top of her forhead, and she felt his sharp teeth scrape across her skin. She blushed like hell, but was very thankful for the fact that it was very dark.

"Goodnight, Marlie."

He whispered, and they both fell asleep like that.

0o0o0o

Wow! I am so sorry, because this chapter was rushed! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I AM REALLY SORRY! but at least it's an update! So be somewhat happy, ok!? Don't you guys forget to Review~! Yay you/meh! Woo hoo or whatever!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! What time is it? UUUUPPPDDAAATTEEEE TTTIIIEEEEMMMM! Woo!

Nah, but it is! And it's awesome! And its a yay you guys moment! So go and read on, I will not corrupt your reading (this time)!

0o0o0o

Marline shifted her position in bed, then snapped her eyes open. This wasn't where she usually woke up at! This was Jack's room!

But then she remembered what happened last night and smiled softly.

Then she remembered Eyeless Jack had kissed her.

She blushed furiously and had to refrain from screaming.

This was Eyeless Jack she was talking about!

The friend she had known EVER SCINCE SHE COULD REMEMBER.

It was probably just to comfort her... Right?

But then again, why would he kiss her forhead when he thought she was asleep?

Ugh... This was all so confusing to her...

She put her fingers up to where he had kissed her and remembered what it had felt like.

Then she blushed again and hid under the covers.

What was WRONG with her?! What was this weird kinda fuzzy and icky feeling she got in her stomach when she thought of him?

Was it...NO. It couldn't be that... Was it that thing that BEN had told her about...?

But, she was sure he had only be joking...Right?

She shook her head.

She'd think about it later.

Suddenly, as if on que, there was a knock on the door.

"C-come in!"

She stuttered, in a shrill, flustered voice.

Eyeless Jack's masked face poked around the door and Marline let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

"C'mon, lazy butt! Get up already!"

He told her, walking over and grabbing the end of the duvet.

"No!"

Marline screamed, and Jack YANKED the warm, comfy duvet off of her. The cold hit her and immedeatly goosebumps travled up her legs and arms.

Goddamn that stupid excuse for a hylian.

"EJ!"

She whined, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him onto the bed.

"What the hell was that for!"

0o0o0o

BEN happned to be walking down the hall while she was doing that and he stopped to listen at the door like the little annoying prick he was.

"EJ! Stop! You're hurting me!"

All he could hear were giggles stuff like that. BEN smirked and floated off down the hall, then into the living room where all the other CreepyPastas were watching a movie.

"YOU GUYS! I THINK EJ AND MARLINE ARE HAVING SEX!"

He yelled, grinning at everyone.

They all stared at him.

"What?!"

Jeff yelled, and that started up all the rucus.

Sally walked up to BEN and looked up at him.

"What's sex, BEN?"

She asked, in that cute and innocent voice she had.

This ACTUALLY made BEN feel a little guilty.

"I...Uhh..."

Now, this was something that was going to be hard to explain.

0o0o0o

Ermahgerd, this is such a short chapter. Well, stuff is goin' down around here, so stuff won't be updated as often, I'm sorry you guys! Ghad.

So, I wanted to do this, but I want to know what you guys think.

I was thinking of doing an 'Ask Creepypastas' Thing, I dunno. But what do ya'll think of it? Please tell me,

Review~

And,

See you next wwwhhhuuuuppppddddaaattttee!


End file.
